In recent years, there has been a growing emphasis on women's reproductive health scientists and clinical researchers is greatest departments of obstetrics and gynecology in U.S. medical schools are struggling to meet the need. Over the past decade, there has been a marked decline in the number of physicians entering subspecialty fellowships and research careers in the reproductive sciences. Further, retention of well-trained young investigators on medical school faculties has been difficult because of increased clinical demands and diminishing fiscal support for scientific career development. The aims of this application is to establish, within a department of Obstetrics and Gynecology with well-recognized programs in basic and translational research, a multi-disciplinary Reproductive Sciences Research Career development enter dedicated to developing a cadre of broadly trained, independently funded clinician-scientists investigating key areas of women's health. Building on basic science research in five emphasis-center (neuroendocrine, ovarian, fetal physiology, obesity/metabolism and epidemiology) with eminent mentors, the Center will oversee the Scholars' evolution into mature investigators fully prepared for tenure in prominent research universities. A two-phase program of supervised, then mentored learning will be supplemented with individualized courses, seminars and tutorials covering biostatistics, clinical research methodology, epidemiology, outcomes analysis, ethics, pharmacology, and molecular genetics. Unique aspects of the proposed Center include the linkage of Scholars with selected Translational Research Collaborators who will assist Scholars in conducting and publishing research in clinical areas relevant to their basic science focus. To ensure that all Scholar's develop initial competence in modern research techniques, a Teaching Molecular Biology Core Laboratory is proposed, staffed by a senior professor, to provide individualized instruction in essential laboratory procedures. Throughout the 4-5 year program, the enter's Faculty will conduct ongoing tutorials in which Scholars will build knowledge in the areas of grant-writing skills, clinical research methodology, publication and presentation of experimental findings, and health care delivery organization and economics.